eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
From Daughter to Father (House Item)
| altname =From Daughter to Father| }} Book Text Dear Father, It is with a broken heart that i write you this letter. Though we have had disagreements in the past, never have I felt so hurt by what has passed between us. Some things cannot be forgiven. I know it was hard for you when Mother died. I think a part of you shut down inside, and even though you wanted all your daughters to know they were loved, on some level you pushed us away. You built a barrier we simply couldn't break through. Over the years, the distance between us grew. Though i don't want to blame it on any one thing, it certainly seemed as though you took more comfort in your bottle of ale than in the hugs and kisses of your daughters. You cared more about drinking than about us. Your status in Kelethin suffered as well. You were once a noble paladin, renowned for your courage and honor. After Mother's death, none of that seemed to matter to you anymore. You gave up on your duty, just as you gave up on your own children. It's true that we could have been better daughters. Jayla and Tayla were ever prone to causing trouble, but I think they were just expressing their grief and resentment over how cut off you seemed from us. That's not making an excuse, but rather stating a fact. Is it any wonder that my sisters fell in with the wrong crowd? I believe their petty thefts and vandalism were a cry for help. The fact that these crimes shamed you at least forced you to express some emotion, even if it was disappointment and anger. I watched helplessly as the people i loved most in the world grew further and further apart. You have no idea how much it tore me up inside, Father. I don't know at what point the love you used to have for us melted away, but eventually you just seemed to give up on us all. When Jayla and Tayla allied with the Dervish Cutthroats, I know it hurt you. But rather than try to win them back, you just pushed them away again. I tried to act as a go-between, but the wall between you was so thick that nothing I could say to either side would bring you back together. Even so, I thought eventually our family might find some way to reconnect. Those hopes were crushed beyond words when I found out that you had offered a bounty for the lives of Jayla and Tayla. Your own flesh and blood, Father! How could you? I can no longer argue your side. I can no longer defend what you have done. Unless you rescind this death warrant and try to make things right between us, I will have no contact with you after this letter. There is too much pain and distrust, Father. The next move is up to you. I will join my sisters at their camp in the forest, where i will try to make the Nybright name symbolize something more than banditry. It will be a refuge for anyone who feels shunned by society or betrayed by the ones they care about. If this choice costs me my life as well, then so be it. I pray that the spirit of our Mother can forgive you for what you have done. Your daughter, Shayla